The present invention concerns a blow-molded radiator fan carrier and more particularly a blow-molded carrier of plastic material for a motor vehicle radiator fan.
One form of plastic carrier for a motor vehicle radiator fan comprises at least one opening for cooling air to pass therethrough, with means for mounting at least one fan to the carrier, and at least one integrated liquid container. Such a carrier for a motor vehicle radiator fan is to be found for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,587. One of the advantages of that blow-molded carrier is that various functionalities can be combined in one component by virtue of the fact that the carrier is of an integral double-wall configuration produced by extrusion blow molding. Thus for example a coolant container, a wiper water container and the like can be integrated into the carrier which forms a housing for one or possibly more fans.
The double-wall configuration of that carrier, in the form of an extrusion blow-molded component, also means that the carrier enjoys sufficient strength and stability.
It will be noted that increasing value is laid nowadays in the production of motor vehicles on components which involve a high degree of integration, for the purposes of simplifying assembly procedures. An endeavour in this respect is therefore to combine as many functionalities as reasonably possible in one unit.
An object of the present invention is to provide a blow-molded plastic carrier for a motor vehicle radiator fan which enjoys enhanced functionality options and improved integratability.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a plastic blow-molded carrier for a radiator fan which affords versatility of use in terms of accommodating further components in a more rational structural arrangement.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a plastic extrusion blow molding which can be used not only for accommodating a cooling fan unit but also a plurality of other motor vehicle components.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention the foregoing and other objects are attained by a blow-molded plastic carrier, for a motor vehicle radiator fan, comprising at least one passage therethrough for cooling air, means for fixing at least one fan to the carrier, and at least one integrated liquid container or the like. The carrier has at least one reinforcing insert which can preferably be of metal. The plastic material of the carrier is molded around the reinforcing insert and at least partially penetrates therethrough. The reinforcing insert is provided with fixing means for mounting the carrier and for receiving further functional components.
It will be noted in this respect that the term blow molding in accordance with the invention is generally used herein to denote extrusion blow molding.
As will be apparent from a description hereinafter of a preferred embodiment of the invention, by means of the structural configuration of the carrier according to the invention it is possible for the carrier to be designed in the form of what is referred to as a front end module which for example can be provided with an air conditioning assembly radiator mounting, air supply ducts, inlet resonators, a coolant compensating reservoir, a screen washer reservoir, a headlamp cleaning reservoir, an oil cooler mounting, a main fan mounting, a radiator mounting, a coolant pipe with quick-action connectors, condensate collecting tanks and the like. The preferably metal reinforcing insert can be provided with suitable fixing means for fixing to the vehicle bodywork.
In a preferred feature of the invention the reinforcing insert has at least two headlamp mountings for receiving headlamps.
All components and in particular all functional components such as for example a screen washer reservoir, a coolant compensating reservoir and the like can be in the form of an integral constituent part of the carrier. They are desirably produced with the carrier in one working operation by extrusion blow molding from one or more preforms which are extruded in tubular form.
The plastic functional components can be obtained by wall-to-wall welds of at least one preform which is extruded in tubular form. Embossing configurations or wall-to-wall welds can also be provided for reinforcing or stiffening purposes.
Depending on the functionality of the individual plastic components and containers involved, the carrier can be composed of various plastic materials. It may for example be desirable for regions of the carrier which in the mounted condition are arranged near the underbody or floorpan of the motor vehicle to be made from particularly impact-resistant plastic material.
The arrangement of various functional components comprising different plastic materials, as an integral constituent part of the carrier, can for example be achieved by the carrier being produced from a plurality of preforms which are extruded in a tubular configuration into a common mold. Alternatively or in addition it is possible to achieve a different composition of material in respect of various functional components from one preform, by virtue of sequential extrusion of different materials.
In a preferred feature of the invention the reinforcing insert can be in the form of a pre-stamped and/or at least partially pre-shaped steel plate or sheet.
It may be particularly advantageous if the reinforcing insert was permanently deformed upon closure of the blow molding portions, by virtue of the closing pressure thereof. This has the advantage that one working step is saved, in regard to manufacture of the reinforcing insert.
It will be apparent to the man skilled in the art that the reinforcing insert does not necessarily have to comprise steel plate or sheet, but on the contrary it can also be made from injection-molded plastic material, glass fiber reinforced plastic or a thermosetting plastic material.
The manner of manufacture involved, that is to say by blow molding the plastic material around an insert, for example a steel plate or sheet, provides that the materials are intimately joined or anchored to each other so that the result achieved overall is a multifunctional and in particular stable component which affords a high degree of integration.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description hereinafter of a preferred embodiment.